The Maid and The Gatekeeper
by PastelPinkBloodStains
Summary: Meiling has finally told everyone in the mansion about her love. But Sakuya is the only one NOT to find out. GxG, Dont like dont read. Short series


The sun wasn't shining today, of course it wasn't. Winter had hit Gensokyou hard and no one was having much fun, all for the fairys that is. Standing outside in the cold snow was mansion gate keeper, Meiling. Today she had to stay outside, but she couldn't fall asleep like she usually did. The bitter cold was preventing her from that. Sighing, she put her face into her green fluffy scarf which went with her usual green clothes. Meiling always hated the winter but there was no way Sakuya, the grey haired maid would let her off so easily.

The gate keeper had nothing against her, in fact she loved the woman. Just sometimes she was a bit too harsh on her. Whenever she fell asleep on the job (which was mostly everyday) Sakuya would most likely always beat her to set her straight. It never worked though, the red haired woman couldn't resist the urge to sleep.

Now, Meiling Sat by the gate, staring off into the distance, past the mass of trees. Somewhere out there was other people struggling against the cold weather and Meiling couldn't help but wonder how they were getting on. Maybe they felt just like she did, cold and tired. Before Meiling could carry on daydreaming she felt a presence beside her. The red head looked up to the person her face still covered by the fluffy scarf.

To the gate keepers surprise, Sakuya stood beside her wearing a long white woollen scarf aswell as a cute fluffy jacket with two pom poms hanging down from the collar, and of course her usual maid dress she wore every day. Meiling kept her green gaze on the beautiful maid until Sakuya looked down at her. At that moment Meiling blushed slightly, looking down at her cold hands. "The mistress said you could come inside to warm up" Sakuya announced to the other woman.

Meiling looked up, a smile upon her rosy face. Sakuya felt a small pang of guilt as she inspected the red haired gate keeper. Her face was a bright red and it made her look very very cold. Sakuya took hold of Meiling' s hand pulling her off the stool she had been sitting on. "S-sakuya-chan it's been so cold out here" the red head spoke, slightly shivering. The maid nodded in response not entirely listening to the other woman as she dragged her into the scarlet devil mansion.

In the mansion it was so much more warmer than it was outside. Meiling stood still beside the door they had just came through, looking at the grey haired maid in front of her. "Thanks Sakuya-chan" smiled Meiling realising her hand was still inter locked with Sakuya' s. It made her happy, the one she loved had such a kind heart. Sakuya slowly let go of the red heads hand, smiling softly at her. Meiling returned the smile, looking into the other woman's red eyes. To Meiling her eyes were hard to look away from, they captivated her. Everything about Sakuya captivated her.

Sakuya looked away from the gate keepers gaze. She could feel her cheeks heating up. "Go and do something productive, alright?" Said the maid softly, beginning to remove her scarf and jacket, putting them away in the draws beside the door. "Alright" Meiling answered, keeping her warm fluffy scarf around her neck. Sakuya let out a small chuckle "If I find out you've been causing trouble, I'll find you" she said trying to keep a stern look on her face.

Sakuya and Meiling left each other to do their own things. The maid to serve her mistress and the gate keeper off to see Patchouli seeing as the magician always told her to read more books. Slowly walking down the corridor down to the library with in the mansion she snuggled into her scarf, warming her still cold nose in the fluffy material.

She had made her way to the library, peeking her head through the door she spotted Patchouli sitting on a chair reading. The usual. Behind her was the red haired succubus putting books away for Patchouli. The red headed gate keeper made her way in, closing the door behind her. For once the purple haired magician looked up from her book to look at the woman who had just walked in. "Did Remilia send you here, what does she want?" Asked the magician curiously. Meiling raised both hands, waving them about. "Oh no no, the mistress allowed me to stay in doors for now" answered the gate keeper.

Patchouli sighed looking back to her book, leaving the woman to do what she likes. Meiling grinned to herself ,walking into the library she nearly tripped over one of the stray books lying on the ground. Looking back at the book on the ground she picked it up, reading the title  
'How to confess to the one you love'  
Meiling looked back up scratching her cheek as she looked up at the purple haired woman, still reading a book now with a cup of tea in her hand. "Patchouli-San...why do you have this book?" Asked the gate keeper whilst holding up the book.

The magician looked up raising an eyebrow she inspected the book that Meiling held up. "I have many books, I can't read the same genre every time can I?" She answered going back to her book.

Meiling shrugged opening it to the contents page. It was filled with many ways to catch someone's eyes or look good in certain clothes, nothing to do with confessing in the slightest. The red heads spark of hope had just been lost and she placed the book back on the floor. "No help?" Asked Patchouli sniggering slightly.

Meiling sighed in response, scratching her head as she did.


End file.
